


Happy Valentine's Day

by xXProtoplasmXx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Multiple Alternate Universes, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXProtoplasmXx/pseuds/xXProtoplasmXx
Summary: made this for some friends. :)Spending V-day with Exo in different scenarios. Hope y'all enjoy!





	1. V-Day with Teacher Kim Minseok

Mina could pretend she wasn’t excited for today, but it was a complete lie. The young high school senior was so excited she would bounce off of the walls if she could. 

“Yah,” Baekhyun lightly slapped her shoulder as he noticed his desk mate was lost in her own thoughts. “What is wrong with you? You have that dreamy look on your face again.”

“How can you not?” she smiled at him. “It’s Valentine's Day! Don’t you think its cute seeing the little gifts getting handed around or seeing couples happy with each other?” 

“Today is the day these people are able to show a lot of unnecessary public display of affection, naughty or nice. I think it’s best if this holiday was spent in a more private setting.” he explained crossing his arms as he sat back in his chair. 

“Private huh?” Mina then leaned in closer to her friend. “Does that mean Chanyeol is going to be going home with you after school?” she teased. She also loved knowing she was right when Baekhyun’s face instantly turned red. 

“How did-”

“Mr. Byun.” the pair heard their teacher call out with a stern tone. Both looked up towards the front seeing their young English teacher send a warning glare their way. “I’m sure you know my rules of this classroom very well do you not?” 

Mina watched her blonde headed friend gulp before answering. “Yes, Mr. Kim…” 

“And what rule do you presume I am speaking of?” Mr. Kim asked a dangerously calm tone, looking through his notes waiting for an answer.

Baekhyun blinked a few times due to his nerves. “Do not interrupt your lecture..”

“Very good Mr. Byun. As for you Miss Cakir, I would appreciate you staying behind after class.”

“Yes sir…” Mina bit her lip and slouched in her seat almost cowering in front of the young teacher. 

Mr. Kim Minseok was quite something, it was a real sight to see. Not even 30 years old yet, jet black hair styled with an undercut while the top longer part of his hair was a little curly. Always coming to school dressed in a button up shirt, with a tie, crisp ironed slacks, and to top it off a nice pair of round lense glasses with wired frames.   
Most people, both students and teachers, believe Mr. Kim is a sweet person at first glance. They are not completely wrong, but Mr. Kim’s personality and the way he carries himself keeps these people from calling him things like cute or adorable during first impressions.   
He has a very intimidating type of aura. He never has to raise his voice to his students just to get across they have done wrong or that they are in trouble. Just with the slightest change of expression in his piercing cat like eyes gets even the worst troubled teen to stop talking. 

“Don’t feel too alarmed, Miss Cakir. My meeting with you after class is nothing bad.” he reassures before he turns back to the whiteboard writing out notes on the current lesson. 

“I’ll get your casket ready.” Baekhyun whispered to Mina in a cunning tone then turned back to his notebook to take notes. The brunette could only stick out her tongue towards her friend before doing the same. 

 

After twenty minutes into the rest of the lecture, Mr. Kim’s English class heard the bell chime officially ending their school day. The class busied themselves packing up their papers and books then walked out of the class quietly. Another rule of Mr. Kim’s was no horse play. They were almost adults and should act like such in his classroom. 

“You want me to wait for you?” Baekhyun looked down at Mina, standing ready to leave with his backpack hanging on one of his shoulders. 

She shook her head. “No, don’t worry about it. You don’t want to keep your boyfriend waiting do you?” She asked as she nodded over to the door. There the pair could see a tall awkward brunette no other than Chanyeol himself peeking behind the open classroom door. 

Mina isn’t sure if Baekhyun would ever get over calling the taller his boyfriend without turning red as a tomato. All she knew was every single time Baekhyun blushed or got flustered she wanted to squeal with glee for her friend. 

“Shush…! I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” he muttered still trying to hide his rosy cheeks. 

“See ya.” She laughed as she continued to pack up her things. She didn’t even give Mr. Kim any attention when he walked over to the classroom door to close it and subtly lock it. 

“You know you are quite the actress Miss Cakir. Have you ever considered following through with that as your profession?” 

Mina looked at her teacher with wide eyes. “Is my teacher trying to tell me not to go to college and to pursue acting? Oh Mr. Kim...” 

The older only rolled his eyes, walking to Mina slowly. “You know that is not what I mean.” he replies while taking off his glasses. As Mr. Kim reaches his students desk, there is not even an inch he left between their faces.

Mina could feel his stare piercing through her to shake her down to her core. One of the things she loved about him. She gave him a look back as her eyes roamed over his face. “So is you asking me to stay after class have anything to deal with the holiday, Mr Kim? 

Her teacher smirked. “Well, you have been a good girl up until now. I can see how you like to push my buttons Mina. Just like how I love to push yours…” he growled pulling her close to his chest, his hands falling at her waist. “But you know how I feel about being teased.” 

Mina could feel her heart start to race feeling her lover’s body against hers. Also feeling his breath at her neck. All he wanted to do was drive her insane until she was begging for him, and she was starting to head down that path. 

Keeping their sinful relationship a secret is not easy. Something so tempting and so wrong, people believe a couple in such a relationship can’t keep themselves under control. Greed is what gets these couples caught red handed. However, that stereotype is completely unlike this couple.   
Minseok and Mina loved playing this game they created. They loved trying to see who could last the longest in tempting each other with discreet touches, knowing glances, outfits, even comments. The tension is transformed to bust as a tsunami of lust in one moment. After that moment, they start the game all over again. 

“Mina.” Minseok calls out for her softly, his hands now traveling lower to cup her bottom. “I think we are due to have our fun tonight, no?” 

“It has been...a while.” she shudders agreeing, trying to take a deep breath to calm her excitement. To be rather honest it has been weeks since the last time they gave into each other, but Mina is a little too stubborn with making sure she wins this time around. 

Yes she did purposefully teased her teacher this round with an outfit.   
Mina’s high school was a public school, very laid back with their dress code. Since it was Valentine’s Day, she decided to show off a little skin with a short black pleated skirt and a dark red cropped sweater.   
The moment Minseok’s hands cupped her bottom he did not hesitate to reach under her skirt surprised to feel only skin. Mina watched her lover’s eyes darken glazing over with desire. Perhaps it was safe enough to say she did win this round?   
The young brunette snaked her arms around his neck pulling him down into a bruising, unforgiving kiss. As their lips battled against each other neither one of them were shying away from adding a few bites and having their tongues join in. Weeks and weeks of tension were going to be released in this one moment. Minseok vowed to himself he would give her everything she wanted today in honor of the holiday. No matter how wrong and shameful their relationship may be, he wanted to let Mina know just how much he loved her. 

No longer wanting to waste any more time, Minseok picked up his girl. Mina accepted quickly wrapping her legs around his waist, her naked core meeting his clothed hard member. The couple groaned into each others mouths at the touch of their sex meeting. They continued their dirty lip lock, not bothering to come back up for air until Mina felt a large desk below her. Her heart slammed itself against her rib cage remembering when she first agreed to this relationship she had shared her fantasies with Minseok.   
One fantasy in particular she had was to her teach her fuck her on or against his desk. By the look of their positions she was going to have her dream come true. 

“Are you going to be good for me, kitten?” he asked after pulling away from one last soft kiss. Their faces were still centimeters away from each other, but Minseok took in every characteristic he could. He loved seeing his kitten’s cheeks flushed, eyes completely shining with want, and lips bruised. Knowing how much power he has over her and that he could take her breath away with just a few filthy kisses was exhilarating. 

“Yes daddy.” she answered in a daze still eyes locked onto his. 

Minseok gave her his signature crooked smile gradually leaning into the crook of her neck to have his lips brush against her fair skin. Subconsciously, Mina’s eyes closed as he let her head roll back more than willing to let him ruin her. She wanted him to leave his mark on her. “How about you call me Mr. Kim this time, hmm? Would you like that kitten?”

Before she could give her answer she could feel her teacher’s teeth dig into her flesh along the line where her neck meets her shoulder. Mina did not hold back the sound that was ripped from her at the pleasurable pain. “Oh, daddy..” she gasped. 

“Come on kitten, what did I just say?” he chuckled then gave her a harsh slap against her thigh as a warning. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Kim.” she whimpered feeling the sting spread. “I would very much love to use your name.” 

“Good girl.” he praised. “We don’t have much time love, so we will need to be quick.” 

“Yes sir…” she answered softly laying back onto the desk showing she was submitting herself fully to him. 

The teacher groaned at the sight of submission. He ran his hands up the inside of her legs pulling up her skirt, then continued to push her cropped sweater as well. “So beautiful kitten.” 

“Please Mr. Kim, please I need you.” she begged. Mina couldn’t be sure of how much time has passed since the last bell rang, but she was at her wits end. She wanted him so deeply she couldn’t breathe and she wanted him now. 

“Just a little longer kitten.” He promised leaning down to drape himself over her targeting her breasts. Minseok didn’t even bother to unhook her bra. He pulled down the lacy black fabric and drove straight to her exposed nipples taking one into his mouth. 

The young brunette threw her head back at the sensation even arching her back. Any pleasing moan she could have gave her lover was stuck in the back of her throat, but Minseok loved watching as she struggled. Yet, he wanted to ruin her so much more. Without making it known he let his dominant hand wander back down to her core. HIs thick fingers gliding in between her wet folds, Minseok lust grew at the evidence of his kitten’s arousal. “Look at you, completely soaked and my cock isn’t even in you yet. Does this fantasy really turn you on that much Miss Cakir?” 

“Mmm, yes Mr, Kim. I can’t even pay attention to your lecture without dreaming of being under you like this.” Mina was a little surprised at her reply but she was beyond turned on to care. “Even while I’m sitting at my seat in front, I can imagine my core sore just to take your cock...Ah!” she yelped feeling two of her teacher’s digits slip into her. 

“I never knew you could be so naughty, Miss Cakir.” He commented with a deep voice slowly starting to move his fingers in and out of her sex. “How often do you have this fantasy, these thoughts?” 

“Ugh..every day!” the brunette replied hurriedly after feeling his fingers rub against her sweet spot. “Mr Kim please fill me with your cock, I need to feel you in me!” 

“Anything for you, kitten.” Minseok was compelled to give in. Quickly the young teacher grabbed his student pulling her off the desk to instead bend her over it. With how fast Mina was turned around, her lover made sure both her entrance and her chest were still exposed while he busied himself with freeing his thick member. He gave himself a few strokes, convinced he felt it throb in his hand as he took a mental picture of his lover’s position. “Ready, kitten?” he asked teasing her with the head of his member running through her folds. 

Mina was on the verge of tears as she tried to speak. “God, please Mr. Kim, please!” At an achingly slow pace she started to feel his member fill her up inch by inch. She could never get used to the feeling of him inside her, stretching her so deliciously. “Ah, fuck!”

Minseok had let out a lewd moan himself after hearing her last reaction once he bottomed out. “Ugh, so good kitten, you take me so well..” he groaned starting gentle thrusting. “You were made to take my cock. Too bad these seats in here aren’t full of your classmates...I bet they would be enraptured seeing you like this.” 

The brunette was at a total loss for words. The enormous amount of pleasure that came with thrusts he gave and now his comments fueling her imagination. Her mind started to play with her, she looked up to glance at the empty classroom filling them with the faces of her classmates. She found Baekhyun face staring back at her from their shared seat. She watched as he bit his lip giving her a lusty gaze. Mina’s breathing started to grow uneven, she felt her walls hug onto Minseok’s member imagining her best friend's sinful expression. She never thought she would see her friend in that kind of light. “Mr. Kim faster please!”

Her teacher was more than happy to pick up speed. His hands had a vice grip on her waist pushing and pulling her onto his member. The sounds falling from her lips were starting to take Minseok to his end. Sweet pleads in tow with his name on the edge of bursting. “Fuck, kitten I'm not going to last much longer..” he breathed picking up his pace chasing his release. The young teacher changed his angle as well after leaning down to rest his chest against her back reaching deeper inside of her. 

“Mr. Kim please can I cum?” she panted as white stars blinded her every time he slammed into her sweet spot. Any longer and she was sure she was going to start screaming. “Ah, please!”

“Look at me kitten…” he turned her head gently locking his lips with hers. “Cum for me beautiful.” he groans filling her up with his release.   
Not even a second after Mina followed cumming on his cock with the name daddy leaving her lips. “Thank you daddy.” she panted while her head was hazy with post orgasm bliss.   
Slowly Minseok left a trail of kisses down her neck and across her shoulders lovingly. “Happy Valentine’s day kitten.”


	2. Happy Valentine's with Dance Instructor Yixing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up Zhang Yixing. :3 This one is a little angsty.

Counting.   
Non-stop counting was all Sidney could hear ringing in her ears while the dance moves, quite literally, danced through her mind in sync long with her body following every moment.   
She could only wish to say that she could dance this routine in her sleep, unfortunately, that wasn’t completely true. There were a few portions of the choreography she new very well, other parts not so much. 

Sidney has been in this hip-hop dance class for 3 years, a star student within the first year. Her classmates were awestruck the moment they saw their star burn out fading into the rest of the galaxy.   
Coincidentally, that happened around the same time their old dance instructor Lee Donghae left to settle down with his new husband. As a replacement in came a very young, very good looking, teacher by the name of Zhang Yixing. 

Zhang Yixing was 26 years old, a few years younger than Donghae who was about to be in his 30’s. He was also fresh out of college, Sidney remembered how adorable the older sounded trying to explain with a heavy Chinese accent that he is working in this dance studio along with working at a pet shelter to start earning money. She could also remember how flustered she would get just meeting the older’s gaze. No one has ever given her such a hard time just to live and breath. She’s had her crushes at school sure, but none of those infatuations she had could take her breath away like Yixing.   
The moment she noticed that was the moment Sidney knew she was not going to perform the same way again. No longer was she the most confident in the class, she couldn’t pull on her on stage character to let the music move her like a marionette.   
Now when she comes to class, she does her best to follow the new teacher. She can get the simple hard hitting moves, can pop and lock, as well as other things. However, during these recent lessons Yixing has decided to play songs that are more R&B instead of a hip-hop track every once and a while. It's these songs that have been causing a major problem for the younger dancer. 

The instructor always tries to get the class into the more sensual atmosphere.”I want you to come across as alluring, I want you to be the siren that pulls me in and compels me!” He would explain exited. With Yixing being easy on the eyes, there was a mix of a few young men and women who were more than happy to try and seduce the new instructor. Sidney on the other hand ends up turning into a innocent school girl who plays like she still has her virginity. 

The fluidity that comes with a sensual dance Sidney ends up blushing and stopping or keeping her composure stiff. The young instructor has two very distinct attributes about him. The young man has a heart of gold, and the poor boy is also completely oblivious. Those characteristics tend to pull at Sidney’s heartstrings and does make her very lucid crush hard to miss. Due to Sidney having so much trouble with the genre, Yixing will take the time to give the younger extra attention to make sure she is performance ready. 

It has been two years since Donghae was replaced by Yixing but working with the younger instructor has not gotten any easier. The young 20 year old continues to struggle with her feelings for the older and it shows through her performances. 

It was a late Thursday night, and Sidney was in the dance studio with her best friend, Oh Sehun. The pair had met in high school becoming close friends the moment they found they shared the same passion for dance. Sehun was also known as a star of the group. He worked his way up the chain alongside Sidney, they would always do performances together, and were known as Donghae’s personal favorites. Since the young dancer has been with Sidney from the beginning, the 24 year old was not shy about giving his long time friend a piece of his mind. 

The pair had just finished running through the choreo of yet another R&B song. It was a new song that was dropped a few months ago by a huge boy band. Sehun had been thrilled to hear the song “Fall” by Exo bleed through the speakers in the studio, to say he was a fanboy was a complete understatement.

“See?!” he shouted at his friend, eyes finding her’s through the mirror. “Every time! Every fucking time, I know you know the choreo, Sid! But the moment you believe Yixing is eating you alive with his eyes your confidence shrinks to the size of a fucking raisen!” 

Sidney pulled the collar of her crewneck sweater to clean of the sweat rolling down the side of her face almost ignoring the other. They have been going through the dance for hours now after their class ended. All she wanted to do was burn this new choreography into her brain so that when she does have to perform this in front of the young dance instructor she won’t choke. The young blonde sighed and sat down right where she stood. “I know, I know! I just... I don’t know what to do anymore! This was supposed to get easier, I never had this problem with Donghae!” 

“You never had this problem with Donghae, because you knew he was gay and you weren’t daydreaming about him pounding into you.” Sehun shot back. 

“Okay, fuck off. Yixing isn’t like that!” she replied defensively. 

The raven haired male rolled his eyes before taking a seat next to the other. “Alright I’m sorry. I just...I think you need to grow a pair and ask the guy out already.” 

Sidney gave the other an ‘are-you-serious-look’. “Sehun we talked about this..” she groaned defeated. 

“Oh my God, don’t yo-” 

“Sehun what the hell would you do if your bias from Exo, Kim Jongin, was our dance teacher, huh? I know how you feel about him and that same feeling is what I get when I see Yixing.” she challenged for the nth time. It was the same explanation she always used and it was seriously getting old. 

“I would have already let him boned the living daylights out of me and evidence of that would be seen all over this damn room!” he exclaimed before calming down again. “Look, I get it. Like you said you know how I feel about Jongin, but enough is enough. You know we want to be able to turn this passion of ours into a career and I'm not going to leave you behind. Think about it, is it really that awful to try and ask him out?” 

“I just don’t want him to say no…” the blonde muttered pulling her knees up to her chest. “What am I going to do if he rejects me?” 

Feeling the shift in the environment, Sehun moved closer and wrapped an arm around her. “I’ll be here for you if he does reject you. But to be honest, I don’t think he will. Yixing seems like the type to give you a chance whether he has feelings for you or not.” 

“You make it sound like he would date me out of pity.” she pouted. 

“Shut up and stop twisting my words.” he said seriously. “Look at you, you’re adorable, and squishy! Even a little naughty.” 

Sidney gasped and pushed her friend playfully, now starting to smile. Sehun couldn’t help but chuckle. “Come on, I know you want to dig yourself out of this hole you put yourself in, what better way than to start with what put you there? Whatever happens it will give you your confidence back.” 

“You’re the best.” Sidney wrapped her arms around the taller and he happily wrapped his long arms around her. Maybe they should have had this talk a year ago. 

 

As the duo were in their own world, they didn’t notice someone looking through the small window at the door.   
Yixing had a small office down the hall where he was able to sit in when he had some time to sort through attendance papers, membership payments, and more like the other instructors in the small building. The dance instructor was just on his way out when he noticed the lights of his studio were still on. He knew he was a forgetful person but he figured he already turned off the lights.   
When Yixing walked to the door of the classroom his eyes zoned onto the figures sitting in the middle of the room. Both Sidney and Sehun in a loving embrace, and he continued to watch the two separate and look each other with tender smiles. 

The older couldn’t help but feel a rush of two different emotions. One was envy, he was completely jealous of Sehun’s relationship with very cute blonde. Secretly always has.   
The second was heartache, throughout the two years he has had Sidney in his class, and watched her struggle through some dances he taught, his favoritism towards her he always thought was very clear. Sure there were others in the class that had some issues but none to the point of where Sidney was.   
He would stay late with her, just like she has with Sehun, to go through the choreography making sure she understood. Yixing hated seeing the younger frustrated with herself it seems that from favoritism, sentiment grew in its place.  
The instructor didn’t bother to interrupt the pair. He couldn’t stand what he was seeing anymore. Feeling such jealousy was so foreign to him, he felt like the best thing he could do was walk away now that he understands he’s lost to Sehun. 

As he was walking out of the building and down the street to his apartment a few blocks away, every department store in the area had colors of purple, red, and pink hearts covering their storefronts. It had only hit the young man now that today was February 13th, the day before Valentine’s Day. 

A bitter smile grew on Yixing’s face. “How appropriate,” he thought. “Sehun was smart enough to act just before this holiday of love.” Maybe he really did lose this one. 

 

The next day, Yixing’s demeanor was still the same. The sensation of losing his long time crush to another was so painful he wasn’t able to enjoy the day of Valentine’s Day. Seeing all these happy couples interact, almost mocking that he has to spend the holiday alone while the rest of the world has their significant other. 

The young dance instructor wasn’t even sure how he was going to act during class. The last thing he wanted to see was that puppy love interaction between the two. Yixing was in his small office, hunched over his desk trying to push his emotions behind him. All he needed to do was get through today’s class, maybe it will get easier.

 

“Ugh I can’t believe you talked me into this.” Sidney groaned looking down at her new outfit Sehun had picked out for her. The taller had gone to her house to pick her up for class, but the moment he saw her in her regular sweats, he pointed her back into her house. 

The tall dark haired dancer dug through his friend’s wardrobe pulling out a pair of light wash jean shorts looking fashionably weathered and a flimsy thin black shirt with an open back. “Here, put this on, and your black Nike high tops then we will be in business.” she remembers him saying. She’s always had clothes in her closet her family buys her but never has the gall to wear it in public. 

The two were walking down the street to the dance studio, arms linked. Sehen patted her hand, “Shut up, you look great. You never dress like this but it is sure to grab attention. Don’t forget what we talked about last night.” 

 

“Yes, yes...I’m asking Yixing to be my Valentine…” she replied nervously. 

The taller smiled so hard hearing his friend answer. “And he is going to say yes!” 

“I feel way too afraid to believe you.” Sidney muttered. It just seemed a bit of a stretch to pull off something like this out of nowhere. She couldn’t help but think that Yixing has probably never had any attraction towards her. 

“You need to learn to trust me.” 

“Is that really wise?” she shot back. 

Sehun didn’t even want to humor the younger with an answer. He had a very good feeling that she would find an answer for herself. 

After another block the duo made it to the dance studio greeting their classmates once they entered in. Something that surprised Sidney was that Yixing wasn’t already in the room with his students. It was unlike their instructor to end up in class late, but the blonde willed herself to look past it. 

“Good afternoon.” the group heard their instructor walk in, wearing his usual sweet smile that showed off his dimple.   
The class chorused with greetings back and Yixing made sure to accept each one. There were also a few wishes of “Happy Valentine’s Day” from a few people. Sidney looked around watching those few who she has overheard multiple times of how they were going to woo their teacher into dating them give out small presents for Yixing. The small mix of boys and girls were incredibly talented, and very confident as well, things Sidney used to be. 

“Hey, don’t mind them. They are just doing it to get his attention.” Sehun leaned over and muttered into her ear. “Remember you look amazingly cute today. Since we are going to have to show our version of our choreo today try to make him proud. If you wow him you’ll get compliments.” 

The thought of Yixing giving her any praise was something that gave her butterflies in her stomach. Perhaps she has been looking at this the wrong way? Her mind had been muddied with the imagery of the instructor giving her a hard time. She knew she had gone from the top of the class to the bottom. Yixing would put a lot of effort into teaching her to improve but after it all it was only subpar. 

If she could get him to change the look he gives her from disappointment to shocked, that could be enough just to break this rut she’s been in. “Okay.” she replied with determination. Sehun looked into her eyes and could see a small spark of fire. He couldn’t help but smile back hearing Sidney’s usual spunk surfacing in class after such a long time. 

 

The sound of clapping resonated through the air grabbing everyone’s attention.   
“Alright, alright. Let’s run through the choreo as a group first, then we will break into our separate groups.” Yixing explained. 

With the help of his phone, the instructor queued for the song to play. Gradually the soft guitar from the track’s intro bled through the speakers filling the air. One by one, each student took their spot flowing into Yixings count. 

Now in her spot, Sidney could feel her body blend into the song’s ambiance. The song itself starts out with an airy light vibe, Yixing had made sure the moves complimented that. Her eyes watched her movements follow the beat slowly and fluidly only to change to something more dramatic in time with the first bass hit.

Yixing was keeping a close eye on each one of his student’s through the mirror making sure no one was behind or ahead. So far making it halfway through the track, everyone was in sync. Everyone was hitting their movements just as he had taught them but with their own finesse. His eyes continued to roam around until he noticed something different. He looked over to his right where he could see both Sehun and Sidney next to each other. To say he was pleasantly surprised was an understatement, Yixing was completely blown away. The young blonde was in her own world while her body hit every move with such confidence it was mesmerizing. 

It was once the song came to an end the instructor noticed he wasn’t the only one to witness the special event. Most of the class had their jaws on the floor. No one was expecting their old start to burn bright again, but Sidney did it. 

Sidney pulled herself from on performance persona to finally focus on the fact that all eyes were on her. She has never felt better than she did now. Nailing the choreo like she used to she felt ten pounds lighter, like a curse was lifted. The young dancer smiled bashfully and bowed. Her eyes finding her teacher, who was smiling back at her incredibly proud.   
Seeing that reaction from the older helped her finalize her decision. 

She was going to confess tonight. 

“Looks like everyone is on point today.” Yixing smiled brightly, showing off the dimples in his cheeks. “Let’s see how you all do in your individual groups then.” 

Within the two hours of class, each group showed their own versions of the choreography. Yixing was so proud he couldn’t help but be excited to plan the next song. 

After giving his class much needed praise, he promised the group that they would have a small celebration on a different day, but they could leave a little early to enjoy the rest of the holiday. The instructor new that most of his students had plans for the day unlike himself. 

The class cheered and thanked their teacher for the day before slowly heading out of the classroom into their lobby where their small lockers were set up to keep their belongings safe. Yixing had stayed back in the studio going through his phone. He figured that the best way to use his time today would be to get started on the next song instead of thinking about a certain cute little blonde and her new boyfriend. 

Focused on his phone, it was almost cruel how every song he had was either about love or about sex. It was as if the holiday was mocking him and is loneliness, pushing his distaste for Sehun even further. 

 

“Yixing…” he heard a meek voice reach his ears. It was practically foreign to him. The instructor turned around quickly seeing the voice belonged to the sweet little blonde he was so fond of. Sidney was standing there shyly, her bottom lip stuck between her teeth, clearly nervous. Noticing the younger in a different outfit than she usually has when she’s in class, Yixing never thought his heart rate could speed up to such an alarming rate, it was dizzying. 

“Sidney? What are you still doing here?” he asked genuinely confused. 

“I...um wanted to speak with you, if you aren’t busy.” she spoke softly. 

“Is something wrong?” 

“No!” she instantly replied. She started to panic, she knew she rarely talked to him. So far this was the most she has ever said to him, even during the times he stayed with her to teach her alone. “I just...wanted to thank you for being so patient with me. I never thought I would be able to dance like this again.” 

“Ah, Donghae did speak very highly of you.” Yixing nodded understanding. He remembered the last teacher had nothing but high praises for both Sehun and Sidney. “I’m glad I was able to help you. I can definitely see what Donghae was clearly impressed with. I was blown away today to say the least.” he chuckled. 

Yixing watched her cheeks turn a rosy hue. “That means a lot coming from you.” she smiled softly walking closer to the older, yet still far enough away. 

“Why do you say that?” 

“I have always wanted to impress you. I wanted to show you what I could do but I just… I guess you could say it’s taken this long for me to get over a fear.” Sidney explained playing with her hands. 

The environment the two were in suddenly started to thicken with curiosity and tension. Something in the instructors soul was pulling him to walk forward, to close the distance between them. He had so many questions running through his mind. He wanted to know why she was here. He wanted to know why Sehun wasn’t waiting for her in the foyer like a good boyfriend should because he checked briefly with a glance. 

“A fear of what…?” he asked hesitantly with a low tone. The older could feel himself taking a few steps forward, now just a few feet away from her. He was itching to meet her in the middle of the room.   
The silence was closing in on them.   
Their eyes were locked onto each others. 

“...my feelings for you.” 

 

Yixing felt like a bucket of ice water was emptied on him, as her answer echoed through his head.   
The older looked like a beautiful statue, Sidney had watched his body stiffen the moment her confession left her lips.   
His silence was making her feel small as a mouse. She did what she came here to do yet as much as her legs wanted to rush out the door and not look back, her heart was stubborn. It wanted an answer. 

After a minute of silence passed Yixing’s eyes blinked rapidly shaking himself out of his daze. “What- What about Sehun?” Was what he watched the night before really nothing? 

“He’s just my best friend, and gay if you hadn’t noticed.” Sidney couldn’t help but smile. She found it amusing her reacher was naive to his surroundings. The best thing she loved about his question was that it wasn’t a rejection. 

The instructor’s eyes widened baffled hearing Sehun’s sexual preference. Then again with how much he’s noticed of Sehun over the years, things were starting to make sense. “So all this time...the difficulty you had with dancing was because of your feelings for me?”

The younger nodded deciding to be the one to finally close the distance. She looked up at him still waiting on a more direct answer to her confession. “Would you..be my Valentine?” she asked incredibly embarrassed.   
Yixing was completely swept off his feet. He smiled bashfully looking to his feet before looking back at her. He was smitten by how much courage the small blonde had to confess like this, he then decided to show his own in return.   
Without any hesitation the instructor pulled the younger into his arms with a hand resting gently on her cheek as he gave her a sweet soft kiss on her lips. 

“You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that..” he whispered once he pulled away laying his forehead on hers. His hand on her cheek was gently caressing her soft skin affectionately. Sidney truly felt like she was on cloud nine. 

The younger smiled wrapping her arms happily around the other’s neck pulling him down for a kiss again and Yixing was more than willing to return it. 

 

Later that night, the new couple found themselves back in Yixing’s apartment.   
They made their own improvised last minute date.   
The older started with walking his new girlfriend to his place hand in hand. The two broke the ice easily falling into a conversation about one another, asking questions they had been dying to ask all this time.   
As the night went on, their date was starting to feel like it wasn’t a first anymore. It was starting to feel more like they have been with each other much longer, comfortably cooking together, teasing each other. It was like they were puzzle piece who finally found each other through the mess of other pieces and fit perfectly together. 

It all eventually lead them here.   
Sidney was sitting on Yixing’s lap, both lost in a heated kiss. The older’s hands were slowly running up and down the blonde’s back, while her hands were tangled in his dark chestnut hair. 

“Yixing..” she breathed out pulling away from him, keeping her hands in his hair running her fingers through it. “Please take me..” 

The instructor, now boyfriend licked his lips eager to give into the other’s wishes. “Are you sure? I don’t want to move too fast or force you to do anything.” 

“Please..” she begged rolling her hips. Just by how long they had been making out with heavy kisses, she was more than aroused. The night was playing out like one of her late night dreams, and she wanted everything to come true. 

“I’ll give you whatever you want, baby girl.” he groans into her ear, grabbing onto her thighs to wrap them tightly around his waist and moving them to his bedroom. 

Yixing lays her down onto his king sized bed, attacking her lips, caging her under his frame.   
Sidney’s hands were not shying away, she let her hands trail up and down the instructor's chest before settling at the end of his shirt silently begging for it to be taken off.   
Yixing caught her hands in his before she could pull it off.   
He had his own plans.   
His feelings for the young blonde have bloomed so much more after spending some time alone together as now boyfriend and girlfriend instead of teacher and student. 

Their feelings for each other have been around all these years, the older wants her to feel just how much he truly adores her. “Be patient, baby girl. Let me take care of you.” he commanded lightly pulling away to save the picture of Sidney beneath him. He was captivated by the way her hair fell around her like a halo, and how her black t-shirt was slightly pushed up teasing him with a small amount of tan skin glowing in the dim light. 

Yixing leaned forward again to start kissing down the side of Sidney’s neck.   
For the younger every kiss felt like fire burning her skin. The sensation itself triggered a whirlwind of dizziness where she could barely see straight. “Yixing please...” she continued to beg no noticing his warm hands now at the waist of her shorts, carefully unbuttoning them. 

“Be good love...but you can beg if you want.” He smirked pulling down the skin tight blue jean shorts. 

She couldn’t help but giggle seeing the a different side of this sweet man. “I could call you daddy or master if you want. Seeing that you obviously like to hear me beg.” she dared to challenge. 

Suddenly the warm hands that had spread her legs open were gone. Sidney opened her eyes startled now feeling his hand holding her chin. “If you call me daddy, princess, I won’t be able to control myself.” he said sternly in a dark deep tone. “But you want that don’t you?” he challenged back. 

“Maybe I should ask you how many times you thought of me alone in your room..? Or how many times you fantasized about me taking you in the studio, pinning you against the mirror?” the older continued. 

Sidney couldn’t hold back her sounds. It was only in her wildest dreams she could have ever been this honest with her teacher. She never thought she would confess, she never thought that she would end up spending Valentine’s Day with him, and she absolutely never thought she was going to end up in bed with him playing out her kinks. “Daddy... please..” the blonde was starting to get anxious. 

“You ready for me princess?” he asked teasing her entrance already dripping wet. 

“Yes daddy..” she breathed out trying to keep herself calm. Sidney’s heart was beating hard against her chest in excitement.   
With little resistance the younger could feel her instructor’s first finger enter her. Just with that alone she could feel his finger stretch her nicely and her walls wanting nothing but to hold on.   
Yixing kept his eye on her facial expressions making her she wasn’t uncomfortable. To make things even easier, he started leaving kissing along her inner thighs. With each kiss he was entertained watching her legs try and close since they were so sensitive, yet her entrance was only asking for more.   
Yixing slid in another finger keeping his pace calm. 

He groaned watching continue to take his fingers so well and hearing the sounds he could force out of her. “Mmh does my princess like to play with herself?” he asked teasing. 

“I do daddy.” She whimpered a response. 

“So naughty aren’t you?” he chuckled. 

“Please daddy I need you inside me…!” she started to beg again. The slow pace the older had his fingers thrusting into her was starting to drive her crazy. She needed more. 

Yixing stood on his knees, fingers slipping out, and he grabbed onto her legs throwing them over his shoulders. “Hearing you call me that is going to be the death of me, princess…” he growled. Carefully he started running his hands along her legs, then started to leave kisses up her calves. The man then worked his way back up her legs, ghosting over her core to grab onto her t-shirt pulling that off of her. “You sure you ready for me?” 

“I want you more than anything daddy.” she responded longingly, sitting up to pull him into a fiery kiss. Yixing smiled into it feeling her answer hit the bottom of his gut. The two continued to let the passionate kiss last, tongues fighting with each other until he pulled off the rest of her clothes and had his own follow. 

The older took the time to prepare himself as well. Yixing found the bottle of lube he kept in his nightstand, covering his thick and hard member generously. When Sidney caught a glimpse of his cock she was secretly wondering if she could take the whole thing.   
“Come here, princess.” he smiled wrapping her arms around his neck, looking at her intently as he positioned himself between her legs again, draping himself over her. Using one of his hands, he led his long and thick member to her core. The mushroom head teasing as it made contact with her folds before he started to push in inch by inch.

Sidney nails started to dig into her boyfriend’s shoulders out of both pain and pleasure. She had never been with a guy his size, but feeling him fill her up to the brim was exciting. “Oh fuck…” she moaned feeling her walls pulse around him. 

Yixing had laid his forehead on hers trying to keep himself calm. Her walls had a vice grip on his member. It had been so long since he was with someone like this he didn't want to finish too early before either party was able to enjoy it. “You were made for daddy, baby. Am I okay to move?” he asked softly in Sidney’s ear. 

“Yes daddy.” she panted the moment she felt the burn die down. Yixing captured her lips with his before he started to move in and out of her slowly. Every thrust pushed such a melodic addicting sound from the younger’s lips he wanted more. 

Sidney pulled away from the kiss to breath starting to feel the instructor’s hips pick up the pace. All she could feel now was mind numbing pleasure with every stroke. “Fuck daddy you feel so good.” she whined as her hands found their way back to his dark locks of hair. The second he felt her tug his hair, he groaned low and deep, throwing his head back. “Shit..” he started to pant as well. The older decided to unwrap one of her legs from his waist to throw it over his shoulder again.   
With the new position, the male could feel his cock hit deeper now pulling screams from the pretty blonde hitting her sweet spot dead on. “Ah..! Ahh.! Fuck… daddy I’m going to cum..!” 

“Ugh..wait for me princess..” he moaned speeding and pushing heavy thrust after heavy thrust, chasing for both of their orgasms. 

“Daddy please let me cum!” Sidney pleased with tears in her eyes. Her sweet spot being tortured she knew with the pace Yixing was going she wouldn't be able to wait for his permission. “Please, please daddy!”

“Go ahead princess…” he moans out knowing he's not far behind. 

With a few more heavy thrusts Yixing could feel Sidney cum on his cock with a loud cry, while she arched her back. Her walls had hug him so tight he could feel himself loose it not a second after. His member throbbed with each rope of cum filling her to the brim. Neither of them dared to move, skin tingling with over sensitivity. 

Yixing however decided to grip both of Sidney’s hands and bring them to his lips to kiss each finger. “Happy Valentine’s Day, princess.” he smiled as he panted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all liked it! Let me know how you feel about it in the comments. 
> 
> Next up is Kim Jongin :)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! hope y'all enjoyed this!


End file.
